poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow
'''The Irelanders' Adventures of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow '''is the 29th YIFM/Marvel crossover made by Connor Lacey. It will appear on Youtube in the near future. Plot In the future, a battle with Ultron and the Foot Empire leaves The Avengers and the Irelanders defeated, with six of the heroes and many of the Irelanders killed during the fight, and the world at the mercy of Ultron's machine army and Linda's villain army. Iron Man / Tony Stark, Toa Lewa, Steel and Cubix is told by Captain America and Connor to take the Avengers' and the Irelanders' children to an underground fortified refuge hidden above the Arctic Circle. The children are James Rogers (son of Black Widow and Captain America), Pinka Sakaki (daughter of Pinkie Pie and Yuya Sakaki), Henry Pym Jr. (son of Giant-Man and Wasp), Galvin Maxwell (son of Calvin Maxwell and Hayley Roster), Azari (son of Black Panther and Storm), Dax McGrath (son of Maxwell McGrath and and Rayne Martinez, nephew of Roberto Martinez and grandson of Jim and Molly McGrath), Ashter Huntsman (son of Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman and grandson of Cinderella and the Huntsman), Allen Agreste/Cat Bug (son of Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug and Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir) and his kwami Tiklagg (daughter of Tikki and Plagg) and Torunn (daughter of the absent Thor and Sif). Stark secretly raises and trains the children for 12 years. One day The Vision arrives at the refuge after hiding for over a decade from Ultron. He has come to inform Stark that Francis Barton,(son of Hawkeye and Mockingbird) and Toa Chronia (daughter of Toa Vakama and Robecca Steam), are also alive. While the curious children are eavesdropping on Stark and the Vision, James accidentally activates a series of Iron Man-style robots, called the Iron Avengers, that mimic the looks and abilities of Captain America, Hawkeye, Black Panther, Thor, Black Widow and Giant Man. Because they are programmed to defeat Ultron upon activation, they take off to do so, whereupon they are detected by Ultron's worldwide sensors, revealing the location of the refuge. Ultron proceeds to the refuge and invades it. Stark, now dressed as Iron Man, is able to stall Ultron long enough for the children to escape, but he is eventually subdued and captured. Ultron is also able to reprogram the Iron Avenger robots to follow his commands. Sneaking into Ultra City to rescue Stark, the four young Avengers run into Francis Barton, Hawkeye's son. They decide to team up with him, and his group of resistance fighters, to rescue their guardian. The five manage to escape with Stark from Ultron's trap in his citadel, and they head to the desert, along with an older Betty Ross, where Bruce Banner (The Hulk) has decided to hide out and keep away from other people for their own safety. After he refuses to help them, James comes up a plan to lure Ultron there so he can cause the Hulk to appear, destroying the robot. The young Avengers fight a losing battle with the mechanical doubles of their parents, but they manage to awaken the Hulk, who defeats the Iron Avengers and ultimately destroys Ultron, ripping him in two. Ultron begins to rebuild himself, so Torunn decides to carry his body into space, throwing the two pieces in opposite directions, ensuring that he cannot rebuild himself. She nearly suffocates and freezes in the process, resulting in her father, Thor, rescuing her and explaining why he left her on Earth. Thor invites Torunn to join him in Asgard, but Torunn chooses instead to return to her family on Earth. As a parting gift, Thor sends her back to Earth in full Asgardian armor. With Ultron finally defeated, the five young Avengers prepare to return to Ultra City, to deal with Ultron's remaining forces and rescue the populace. Trivia * Ash Ketchum, Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, May, Max (Pokemon), Dawn, Piplup, Yugi Moto, Téa Gardner, Tristan Taylor, Joey Wheeler, Bakura Ryou, Serenity Wheeler, Duke Devlin, Seto Kaiba, Mokuba Kaiba, Jaden Yuki, Yubel, Syrus Truesdale, Chumley Huffington, Zane Truesdale, Bastion Misawa, Chazz Princeton, Blair Flannigan, Tyranno Hassleberry, Adrian Gecko, Axel Brodie, Jesse Anderson, Yuma Tsukamo, Tori Meadow, Bronk Stone, Flip, Caswell, Kat, Vetrix, Trey, Quattro, Quinton, Dumon, Rio Kastle, Ray Shadows, Alito, Girag, Mizar, Orbital 7, Lillybot, Zuzu, Declan, Gong, Sora, Ayu, Tatsuya, Futoshi, Yusaku Fujiki/Playmaker, Shoichi Kusanagi, Ai, Naoki Shima, Gore, Aoi Zaizen/Blue Angel, Emma Bessho/Ghost Girl, Simba, Timon, Pumbaa, Littlefoot, Cera, Ducky, Petrie, Spike, SpongeBob SquarePants, Patrick Star, Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck, Goofy, Max Goof, Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Fred Jones, Daphne Blake, Velma Dinkley, Shaggy Rogers, Scooby-Doo, Scrappy-Doo, Flim Flam, The Crime Empire, Jafar, Captain Hook, Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Hades, Professor Mortum, Gramorr, Praxina, Mephisto, and Zarc will guest star in this film. * The Crime Empire, Jafar, Captain Hook, Ursula, Cruella De Vil, Hades, Professor Mortum, Gramorr, Praxina, Mephisto, and Zarc will work with Ultron. * The Avengers (Avengers Assemble (2012) will be absent in this adventure. * In the end of the film, after they defeated the Ultron's forces, are James Rogers, Pinka Sakaki, Henry Pym Jr., Galvin Maxwell, Azari, Dax McGrath, Ashter Huntsman, Allen Agreste/Cat Bug, Tiklagg, Torunn, Francis Barton (Hawkeye II) and Toa Chronia will join the Irelanders for more adventures. Transcript The Irelanders' Adventures of Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow/Transcript